


caeruleus draconis felidae

by pellinore



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cray Units, M/M, i cant believe my dragon boyfriend could be this cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellinore/pseuds/pellinore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an interesting characteristic of having a dragon form is accidentally, but not unhappily, discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caeruleus draconis felidae

**Author's Note:**

> 2am dragon boyfriend fic. wow this is badly written, i am so sorry.

Camp had settled for the night, Guido having finally managed to usher Koronagal and Ketchgal back into their tent after hours of the two High Dogs scuffling. Exhausted, Guido waves his leader goodnight through the open flap of their lodging, Aglovale having risen from his cushion near Prominence's neck to close the opening. Aglovale raises a hand back before allowing the flap to shut. He pulls the zip closed and returns to his resting spot.

Aglovale curls against Prominence's side, one hand resting on the dragon's scales, the other reaching for a book Marron had let him borrow. Beside him, Prominence's eyes are closed, his breathing slow and even. The body of a dragon was still new to him, and therefore working with it was exhausting; by the end of each day all he wanted to do was rest.

"I think we did well today," Aglovale says, shifting so his head is pressed to Prominence's neck. "You're getting much faster."

Prominence makes a low affirmative noise, mind already too lulled to be bothered with a real response. He flicks his tail, drawing it closer to his body and forming a circle around Aglovale. Aglovale laughs, resuming his reading, absently beginning to stroke the scales on Prominence's neck.

There's a relaxed silence for a while, the only sound being Prominence's breathing, but eventually Aglovale notices another sound beneath that. It begins quietly, a subtle noise each time Prominence exhales, but soon builds to a louder rumble. Curious, Aglovale removes his hand from Prominence's neck. The rumble slows, and stops. He reaches out to run his hand along the scales again, this time over the shoulder of the dragon's wing, and the rumble returns.

Aglovale feels himself begin to grin involuntarily and attempts to regain a neutral expression while shuffling closer to Prominence's face, keeping a hand on the dragon's scales.

"Are you..."

"No," immediately comes a huffed reply, a distorted version of Percival's human voice through dragon jaws. 

Despite the objection, the low sound of _hrrr, hrrr_ still vibrates through Aglovale's fingertips.

"You are! You're totally doing it," Aglovale insists, barely restraining the urge to burst into giggles. 

"Shut up."

"You're _purring._ "

Prominence raises the tip of his tail and flicks the back of Aglovale's head with it. "I said shh."

"No, no, it's cute! Really!" 

Drumming his fingertips up along Prominence's neck, Aglovale stops at the softer skin and sparser scales just under his jawline. With a careful motion, Aglovale presses the flat of his palm against the white throat, curling his fingers slowly in a drawn-out scratching motion. He feels the scales press into his hand as Prominence subconsciously leans into the touch. A tiny giggle escapes him, refusing to be held back any longer.

Prominence growls and twists away. Aglovale is sure he's holding his breath to halt the purring; Aglovale is also sure if dragons could blush, his face would be bright red.

"Don't be like that," Aglovale pouts, reaching out again. He runs his hand up one of the dragon's horns, but Prominence raises his head out of Aglovale's reach.

"...neck feels better," he sighs, accepting his fate.

Aglovale beckons Prominence's head back down to press a kiss to the tip of Prominence's snout. He stretches his arms before lying back down against the dragon's side, triumphant grin on his face, both hands sliding over white scale and silver skin.

"So..." Aglovale starts, tone mischievous. "Purrominence, or Purrcival?"

" _Stop it._ "


End file.
